Gunpowder and Lead
by Naida of the Rain
Summary: I travel this road not because Fate dealt me a bad hand, or a tragedy has ravaged my life. I'm not driven by vengeance, or blood lust. I do what I do because someone has to. I chose this life. My name is Ally Parker, and hunting is the Parker family business.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is inspired by the one-shot I wrote a week ago entitled "Come Back To Me" You can understand this story without reading it, but if you want a sneak peek at what's to come, please feel free to check it out! The title is from a Miranda Lambert song "Gunpowder and Lead" that I felt fit pretty well with Ally's attitude. All things familiar belong to the CW, Ally and all other characters belong to me. **

* * *

"She's just a kid, Walt!" My mother shrieked from the bedroom.

"She's gotta learn, Donna!"

"No, what she has to do is go to school, make friends, and live a normal life! You promised me you would stop after we got married! Now we have a kid, and what does she want to do?"

"She's gotta learn." My father repeated, standing his ground, finality in his voice.

"And where do I fit into this? Huh, Walt?"

The screaming continued, filling the whole house and leaking out into the night. I sat on my tire swing in the front yard, listening to the same fight they had for fifteen years. What started as bickering escalated when I began showing interest in my dad's "profession". My father is a hunter. Not your typical kind that shoots bucks with his own hour on Outdoor channel. He hunts paranormal creatures; a job that was passed down in his family for generations.

My mother met him on one of his hunts. He rolled into town in his GTO with worldly eyes, an alluring smile, and rugged features. He oozed danger, charm, and freedom. My seventeen year old mother fell instantly. He was her perfect act of rebellion, and eventually, her ticket out of small town Illinois. At the time, his gypsy life was her bad boy dream come true. He would disappear for a month or two, then come back spinning tales of the road, and his job that kept him away from her. When things got serious, my father sat her down and told her what exactly his "business" was. She was too starry-eyed to care. To her, he was a rogue hero. A regular James Dean meets Clint Eastwood. That is, until they got engaged and she was left behind while he went on the job. I guess she was hoping to go with him on his "adventures" as she liked to call them. The instance which broke the enchantment was when she had to bail him out of jail for credit card fraud not a month after they were married. When she asked him why, he responded: "How did you think I'm able to afford all this? Did you really believe I get paid for doing what I do?" All her illusions came to a shattering halt, her respect for him plummeting as well as her credit. She made him promise that he would give up hunting, a promise she never really enforced until I decided I wanted to 'be like daddy'. The bitter taste evolved into full blown resentment at the realization that he would never change.

I sighed and rested my head against the rope, swaying back and forth on the tire.

"This is my punishment isn't it? I ask you to quit, so you're teaching our daughter to be like you. I'll never fit into your life. I'm just some woman you play house with between 'work'." Her words were that of a woman spurned for years.

"Is that how you feel about it? Didn't seem like that twenty years ago when you were lying on the hood of my car, Donna!" He responded vehemently.

"I was young and stupid then," Her words were biting. "You're always going to love this more than me. I'm your wife, Walt. I'm supposed to be your life! Not your job!"

"My job keeps people alive! I kill the monsters lurking in the shadows; I kill the things people don't see! What I do means something, and one day she's going to learn how to also. She needs to be able to protect herself from what's out there. What else would she do?"

"I don't know, live a normal life?"

"She wants to hunt, Donna! Accept it!"

"She wouldn't want to if you weren't around putting ideas in her head!"

That was it. Right there: _"If you weren't around."_ All those years of resentment and bitterness came to a head in just four words. It wasn't something said in anger, but an idea that she had toyed with for years, watching me develop a fascination for the paranormal and following in my dad's footsteps. Days that I would have been playing with my Barbies, I watched my father clean his guns. On weekends I would beg him to take me to the shooting range to practice my aim. I sat with him at night and asked him to tell me stories about his hunts. To me, I was no different than kids whose dad's were firemen or police officers. My dad was a hero, and I wanted to be just like him. Teenage fantasies long since dead, my mother craved a new kind of life; one that involved a normal family. It hurt me a little, even though I knew she loved me, her dreams of having the apple-pie life, were too dear to let go. She couldn't accept my father and me for who we were.

Sometime later, my father came out, kneeling in front of me. The tears brimmed in my eyes as I looked at him. I knew what he would ask, and the heartbreaking part was that I already knew my answer. Walking into the house, I hugged my mother, and cried. She kissed me on the head, whispering promises that she would see me soon.

I sat in the passenger seat, watching my street blur past the window.

"Last chance, Ally cat." My father said not looking at me. I glanced into the rearview, drinking up the sight of my home.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a moment.

My father pressed down on the gas, speeding up a little, the ends of his mouth quirking up slightly. "We're going to see an old friend of mine. You remember John Winchester?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for checking out this chapter, I'm sure as this story progresses, the chapters will increase in length. This was just an opener, a way to introduce Ally and her father without just dumping them into the Winchester's life without much explanation. Please review and tell me what you liked, didn't like, or predictions. I also LOVE ideas for future chapters. Reviews also inspire me to update if I know that people actually like it and want me to keep going. Thanks again everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, I know it's been a while since I first published this, but I actually found time in between everything going on in my life to sit down and crank out this chapter. I was stuck on it for a while, trying to get the details exact. It's a little short, but I felt it was a good place to stop. Enjoy!**

* * *

"John, its Walt," my father spoke on the phone at the first gas station we reached. I head into the dinky mini mart for coffee, snacks and twenty dollars on the pump. I know what is happening, but I can't seem to wrap my head around it. Given the circumstances, I'm handling this pretty well. My parents have been fighting on and off for years, so to me, this was inevitable. There are worse things in life than divorce, hell, I'm about to get a heavy dose of what is worse. Besides, it's not like I'll never see my mom again. There are always pay phones, and I'm sure once in a while, Dad will drop me off to see her in between hunts. This is going to be good for me. I'm more apprehensive of seeing the Winchester's again.

"It's been a while coming I guess, not how I wanted it to go, but what can you do…" I held up the plastic bag silently showing him, I took care of dinner, and went over to fill up the truck.

"Ally's with me. Yea, she chose to come. I was pretty shocked too—yea she's definitely serious about it. If anything, I'll just send her home to Donna, but I think she's got what it takes—I was just hoping since you would bring the boys around after Mary—thanks John, I really appreciate it. We're about 600 miles out, but I think we'll get there if we keep it up we'll be there by morning. What name should I ask for?"

I climbed into the truck, creating a makeshift hammock out of the seatbelt for my head. It was currently ten-thirty and judging by what he was saying, we'll be on the road all night. Looks like I'll get some driving practice in tonight. Dad hung up the payphone, and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Did you fill it up?" I nodded, handing him an Italian sub. "Twist the cap all the way?" I nodded again, sipping my coffee.

"Good job, Ally cat." He smiled before pulling out of the 'Pump N' Go. He took a bite out of his sub before continuing.

"I talked to John, he and the boys are in Virginia working on a case now. They've dropped anchor in the area taking on local hunts so the boys can go to school. Dean's what, two years older than you? I think he's either graduated or finishing up now. Sam still has a ways to go he's just starting high school. I'll work on enrolling you wherever they are going, until then, just keep up with your studies from your old school. "

"Dropping out sounds a lot easier, we're not going to stay in the same area and we'll have to do all of this again, so why bother?" Honestly, I hadn't even considered school; the thought never crossed my mind.

"Listen, I don't care what you do after, but you're getting a high school diploma. I don't care how many schools we need to enroll in, you're finishing." He said firmly, leaving no room for argument. I'm not going to fight him on this, I don't care if I go or not, I just find it a tedious thing to try to do while living out of motel rooms and a pickup truck. On the bright side, living with the Winchester's means I'll always know someone and I won't have to worry about assimilating.

"It won't be so bad, Ally cat. You'll have the boys, you were always such good friends growing up, well at least after you clocked Dean one in the nose." He chuckled softly at the memory.

"He threw my Barbie in the creek." I retorted, smirking fondly.

"Your mom said he was mad for a good while. I'd be mad too if someone socked me in the face."

"He got over it." I shrugged, taking another swig of coffee.

"You guys got along fine after that, I guess you passed a test or something. I remember rolling up with John and him asking the boys how their week visit was; Dean just jerked his head over at you on the swing and said, 'You know what, she's alright.'"

"Ha ha! He said that?" This is news to me.

"I'll be darn if that was all he said and just climbed on in the car."

I smiled fondly, thinking back on those days; a little boy with spiky brown hair pushing an even younger boy on a swing, while I sat on the ground giggling. That same spiky-haired boy teasing by stealing my toys, yanking on my pony tail, and calling me names. I shook my head, rolling my eyes at the memories. Would they even remember me? Sam probably wouldn't, he was five when they stopped coming around. He was always a sweet, quiet boy. He was attached to his brother's hip, always asking him to play with us, or to push him on my swing. I wonder what they are like now. I guess I'll find out soon enough.

Dad cranked the radio up, and rolled the window down, in hopes of staying awake.

"Why don't you take a nap Ally, I'll wake you up in a few hours and you'll take over for a bit. "  
"Dad I've never driven out of the state before, I have no idea how to get to Virginia." A slight panic set in.

"Just follow the road signs, pull over and check the map when you need to. You know how to read don't ya?" He needled, not really understanding why I was so nervous.

"No, I'm fifteen and illiterate. I'm not reading this; it's a coaster for my drink," I snarked back, pointing to the book in my lap.

"Well, whatever you like, I'm not driving the full nine hours so you'll just have to put your big girl pants on Princess, this won't be the last time I'll ask you to do this. Better learn now, than later." I huffed, rolling over as best as I could without the seat buckle digging into my side.

Four hours later found me in the driver's seat gripping the steering wheel, with my dad passed out against the window next to me. I have my permit, but there was something about zooming down the interstate at two-thirty in the morning to an unfamiliar destination that is well, nerve-wracking. I've got this; I've been doing this for months, think of this as just new terrain. I took a deep breath, and swallowed the now cold remnants of my coffee. I quietly hummed Deep Purple to soothe my nerves. My dad was right, if this was going to be my life I had to suck it up.

* * *

**Author's Note: Leave a review! It always helps to speed the process up if I know you guys are enjoying it. What do you want to see happen when Ally reunites with the Winchesters? What should their first hunt be? Let me know in a review or PM I want to know! **


End file.
